


Something Beyond Love

by DemiRebel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, IwaOi Day, Light Angst, M/M, cute nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiRebel/pseuds/DemiRebel
Summary: Oikawa made his way over, determination blazed in his eyes which caused Iwaizumi to raise an eyebrow. Oikawa took in a deep breath and grabbed his hands in his.“Iwa-chan, my most cherished and beloved friend, will you fake date me?”Or…Oikawa asks Iwaizumi to be his fake boyfriend so he can room with this girl he wants to date but realizes that he actually might be a little gay for his best friend.





	Something Beyond Love

**Author's Note:**

> Friend showed me this movie where two guys pretend to be gay so they can room and win over a girl but what if instead the two guys realize they are actually gay and then date each other

“Iwa-chan!”

Oikawa slammed the door as he ran into their apartment. Excitement buzzed through him as he slid around the corner, catching sight of Iwaizumi lounging on their couch.

“We’re inside, stop screaming.”

Oikawa made his way over, determination blazed in his eyes which caused Iwaizumi to raise an eyebrow. Oikawa took in a deep breath and grabbed his hands in his.

“Iwa-chan, my most cherished and beloved friend, will you fake date me?”

Deafening silence followed.

“You have five seconds to explain before I beat your ass.”

Oikawa let out an undignified squeak and dropped his hands as if they burned him, “Okay, okay! You remember that super amazing, sweet, gorgeous girl from my history class last semester?”

“You mean Hana?”

Oikawa waved his hand dismissively.

“Yeah, yeah her. Weeellll, I was talking to her today and she’s looking for a couple of roommates! So since our lease is ending soon I offered but she told me the landlord wouldn’t allow her to room with a guy unless they were gay or something, so I may or may not have told her that it was okay because my boyfriend would be with me.” 

He winked and finger-gunned at Iwaizumi when he said boyfriend. Iwaizumi squinted his eyes shut, frustration obviously bubbling under his skin.

“Okay, I know what you’re going to say, but don’t you see everyone wins in this situation! We get cheaper rent and I can expose her to my endless charm until she realizes she’s in love with me!”

“Jesus Christ Tooru, that’s not the point! You don’t think she’d be angry after finding out you’ve been lying to her?”

“Pleeeaaaase! You don’t have to worry about doing anything weird with me, I already told her we’d be chill around her. Plus, it would really help us save money to go on that trip you’ve always talk about.”

At the mention of the trip Iwaizumi looked conflicted. He’s talked to Oikawa about traveling together, somewhere new and different. However Iwaizumi was a planner, he definitely had more than he was letting on. However, anytime he tried to get more information out of him he would only smirk and reply, “Where’s the fun if there’s no surprise?” Which at first frustrated him but at the same time made him stupidly giddy in anticipation.

Oikawa reached for Iwaizumi’s hands again. He held them together as he stroked them with his thumb.

“Come on Iwa-chan, she’s also graduating early so you’d only have to room with her for like 3 months.”

Oikawa locked eyes with him, his hazel-green eyes looked conflicted and concerned. Yet his eyes drooped in that tell-tale sign that he was winning him over. It wasn’t long before he sighed deeply.

“Only 3 months?”

“Only 3 months.”

“I can’t believe I’m actually considering this.”

Oikawa jumped a little and threw his arms around his neck, “Oh thank you Iwa-chan! You won’t regret it, because of you I’ll be able to find love~” He melodramatically wriggled his eyebrows at him and laughed as Iwaizumi tried to swing him off.

“Oi! I haven’t agreed yet!”

“Of course, of course, I’m gonna go text her that the boyfriend says yes.”

Oikawa winked and nudged Iwaizumi’s jaw with his knuckles. However, he wasn’t quick enough to escape Iwaizumi’s wrath. Next thing he knows he’s bellowing in laughter as he’s pulled into a headlock, hair being messed to the point of no return. Yet as much as he fussed he loved being able to rile him up. It made him feel weightless knowing that no matter what crazy idea he had, his Iwa-chan will always be where he needs him.

~~~

Oikawa couldn’t help but hum as he carried boxes up to the new apartment. He was just so happy, everything was going smoothly, Hana was thrilled by the idea and more importantly he would be able to slowly win her over when she realizes what a catch he is.

“Oi! Oikawa, come here.”

He piqued at Iwaizumi’s voice, following it into their new bedroom. His shoulders were raised and his arms were crossed, concern and discomfort itching at his sides.

“What’s wrong Iwa-chan?”

“Why is there only one bed?”

Oikawa tutted and leaned on his hip.

“We’re supposed to be dating Iwa-chan, don’t you think it would be weird if we didn’t? It’s fine it will be just like when we were kids.”

“You know you kick in your sleep, right?” Iwaizumi fixed him with an unimpressed look. Yet before he could defend himself Hana called in from the front of the apartment. Oikawa made it out just in time to help her with a heavy box.

“Be careful Hana-chan~” She laughed in response as he smiled suavely at her. However, he may have been a little too distracted because as he spun around to bring the box the rest of the way in he fumbled with his footing causing him to fall forward. Thankfully he fumbled into Iwaizumi, who caught him effortlessly.

“Don’t relax too soon Hana, this guys an enormous clutz, he’ll break anything.”

“Oh my god are you still sour about your Godzilla mug? I got you a new one it’s fine now!”

“It’s the principle. How’d you feel if I broke your Star Wars one?” 

Oikawa gasped, “You wouldn’t dare!”

Hana popped in-between them laughing, putting a hand on both their shoulders, “Save the foreplay for later boys, we still have more boxes to bring in.”

Oikawa lit up at that, practically barreling the box into Iwaizumi’s arms as he swung to put an arm around Hana.

“You’re right Hana-chan, lead the way!” He started to lead her out the door before he received are hard kick to his ass.

He yelped turning around to see a pissed Iwaizumi glaring at him from around the box. His cheeks burned, a mixture of embarrassment and anger as Hana laughed.

Maybe this wasn’t going to be as smooth as he thought.

~~~

The three of them soon fell into an easy rhythm with each other. Between cooking and cleaning it was also nice to constantly have good company when he was home. 

Tonight was no different being one of his and Iwaizumi’s infamous movie nights.

“Godzilla.”

“No, Alien.”

Iwaizumi’s brow sunk deep over his eyes as Oikawa squinted in return. Each had the stubbornness of a stone wall, immovable and persistent, until Iwaizumi reached out a hand. A lopsided sinister sneer painted his face and his eyes blazed in anticipation. 

“Wrestle for it?”

Oikawa threw his hand to grip Iwaizumi’s, making sure to give a hard blow as they gripped each other’s elbows. Oikawa’s reflected the smile back at him, the thrill of the challenge tingling down his spin.

“You’re on.”

Like a snap they let go and met each other’s hands, unmoving at their matched strength. However, Iwaizumi did have more body weight and Oikawa knew he didn’t have the stamina against his arms. In a quick maneuver he threw his weight into Iwaizumi to lift one of his legs to push him over. 

He succeeded in tipping him over but then his push turned into a pull as he swung Oikawa over and around to the floor. Iwaizumi followed, trying to pin him down but he still had his foot on his chest. They struggled, limbs shaking as they pushed against each other. Oikawa saw an opening though, there was enough space between them where if he did it fast enough he could needle his other leg up and get his head into a leg lock. He tensed his muscle for the movement before his attention shifted to the voice on the other side of the room.

“Should I even ask?” Hana stood from the entry hallway, home earlier than she said. Distracted, Iwaizumi struck, swinging their arms to the side and getting him in a headlock. He squawked, gripping the arms at his neck before his hair was ruthlessly ruffled.

“Nah, but we’re about to watch Godzilla if you want to join.” He clenched his teeth at the taunt, shooting right at his pride.

“Ooh~ I’ll make popcorn!”

Iwaizumi let him out of his grip but he couldn’t bring himself to move. Instead he spread his limbs out, purposely throwing them half-hazard over Iwaizumi. His lip curving into a hard pout.

“Oh come on, Godzilla isn’t that bad.” 

“You’re so unfair Iwa-chan, making me look bad all the time.” 

His face remained sunken as he pulled at the strands of his messy hair in. Iwaizumi only rolled his eyes at him, leaning over a bit to meet his eyes but Oikawa only scrunched his eyebrows at him. Iwaizumi chuckled at the sight of him, it was so overtly Oikawa he couldn’t help it. Here on their living room floor, sprawled out, disgruntled, and pouting. He lifted an arm and nudged his chin.

“Oh come on, you’re plenty cute.”

Oikawa’s face relaxed in small surprise, only having a moment to take in the warmth behind those hazel eyes before Hana came in with popcorn, pulling those eyes away from him. Yet Oikawa couldn’t look away.

He always loved the moments Iwaizumi praised him. He was the type that if something should be said he’d say it. So when he voiced those small opinions of him, it only felt like the truth. Iwaizumi was someone he could trust with no hesitation and it always left him feeling shell-shocked and invincible.

He followed the motions as they set up the movie, but he kept absent-mindedly touching his chin where Iwaizumi touched him. He couldn’t help but nudge closer and closer to him until he found himself laying on his side. 

He glanced up to his face, the TV’s light danced over the curves of his jaw. Soon Iwaizumi turned his gaze and met his eyes. He gave him a small, innocent smile and he couldn’t help but return it before they looked back towards the movie.

Oikawa nuzzled a bit more into him, the feeling of home overwhelmed.

~~~

So far his plan was going semi-fine, it would have been going great if it wasn’t for Iwa-chan constantly making him look like a fool in front of Hana. Whether it be from their high competitiveness that made them constantly compete or arm wrestle each other or the fact that he always called him out when he laid the ego on too thick. 

Either way, one night while Iwaizumi was trying to read in bed he relayed his woes to him. He dramatically threw his head onto his lap and squished his face, trying to annoy him in any possible way to relay his dissatisfaction of his meddling. 

For that, he purposely dropped his book onto his face. He squawked in retaliation and as he moved the book of his face to start the fight he’s been trying to rile up in him Iwaizumi made in vanish with a soft brush of his out of his face.

He stared down at his face with that calm, open expression, the one that allowed his lips to naturally

He loved riling him up because he always responded in ways he couldn’t always predict. Iwaizumi, even though familiar, was a constant new and interesting challenge where he never fully knew the outcome pout at him and said, “Goof or not, if she doesn’t like the real you from the start she’s not worth you.”

He blinked at him as he casually went back to reading with one of his hands still tangled in his hair. He tsked at him, moving to hug his torso so he wouldn’t catch his blush.

He whined into his shirt, “It’s so infuriating when you’re right.”

“I know.” He could practically hear the smirk in his tone. Yet he couldn’t bring him to answer, instead he just squeezed around him a bit more, the hand in his hair starting to mindlessly play with his hair.

He would say it’s unfair how well Iwaizumi knew him, but he couldn’t help but feel thankful for the warm feeling that enveloped him. After all, he wouldn’t know what he’d be without him, even the thought felt impossible.

~~~

Many nights later he found himself sitting on the floor with Hana as she hunched over a carton of ice cream.

“Why do I always fall for douchebags Oikawa-kun?” He laid a soothing hand to her back as she continued her plight, “It’s just I thought I had a thing with him and then I see him feeling up some other girl!”

“Oh Hana-chan, some people just aren’t deserving of you. Maybe it’s about time to try for a different type of guy?” Oikawa’s hands tingled, he’d been waiting for this moment. His artfully crafted plan was coming together, a mouse walking right into his trap. 

“You’re right”, he couldn’t help the smug smile he hide behind his hand, “I need to learn a thing or two from you and Iwaizumi-kun.”

His smile fell as she continued.

“You both make a relationship look so easy and refreshing, there’s just so much love between you two.”

Oikawa jumped a bit when she leaned against him, mouth mumbled from her next bite of ice cream, “I’m so jealous.” 

Oikawa choked out a laugh, “Oh no, you don’t want someone like him, he’s so brutish and mean.” He felt like he was being rung tighter, he hadn’t anticipated this at all. He was always too careful and alert in public where most never saw his true colors show at home with him. That being said, no one’s ever commented on their behavior when they’re like that.

He startled as she pointed her spoon at his face accusingly, “Oh like you don’t tease him any less.” 

“Pft I am a perfect gentleman.”

“I’m serious though you’re so lucky. I’ve always felt like I had keep up an air of sexual romance for someone to love me, but you guys prove to me every day there are other ways to love someone…”

“Yeah?” He felt like ice, rigid and fragile. 

“Yeah, like I was nervous when you first moved in because I wasn’t sure how much PDA I’d be succumbed to, but you guys have such an earnest way of showing your affection. The way you guys unconsciously seek out the other and the looks you give each other. True. Relationship. Goals. It’s so cute, where did you find someone like that.”

“Ha, we’re childhood friends.” Oikawa didn’t like this, his face felt like it was chipping away, his nerves sparking like static in panic. Yet Hana was blissfully unaware of her onslaught. 

“Oh yeah I forgot, either way, I’m really happy to have roomed with you both. It’s really helped me set the bar for my own love life.” 

“Yeah, anything for you Hana-chan.”

At that moment Iwaizumi came in, “I got the extra ice cream!” 

Iwaizumi walked into the scene of Hana leaning against him but he felt the ways his eyes immediately latched onto him. Oikawa met his eyes for a moment, knowing he’d see the discomfort on him plain as day. It wasn’t long before he had to break their gaze, turning to look at anything but the pure concern on his face.

He came over and sat on the other side of Hana as she greedily took out the ice cream. He could feel his stare on him but he couldn’t meet it. 

Having his relationship with his best friend laid all out in front of him was too much. He didn’t like doubting what he had with him, it was foreign and terrifying making his brain swarmed with what-if’s. 

Where they really too affectionate with each other? Was it that strange to be so close? Did Hajime secretly love him?

Yet he’s gone out and dated plenty of other people before and he never seemed to mind. Iwaizumi always let him do what he pleased. It was the freedom he needed, not feeling constrained or weighed down maybe because Hajime knew he’d always come back to him?

Did that mean he was the one in love with him?

His limbs itched to run away, to escape. He didn’t like being this aware of their unconscious interactions with each other. It never mattered before because they knew they’d always be there for each other. 

But now that these thoughts were brought to the front of his mind he couldn’t ignore them. What if they were in love? What if it was one-sided, what if he lost him?

He swallowed, feeling his heart lurch at the idea.

It had to be impossible, Hajime would never leave him 

Yet… he did always manage to surprise him.

~~~

It wasn’t until later that night when they were trying to sleep that he brought it up.

Oikawa could practically feel the concern buzzing off Iwaizumi’s skin but he couldn’t help but smile at the way he tried to not let it show. Hajime always had an awful poker face, being so considerate to try and restrain himself from pushing Oikawa too fast but he could tell he was struggling. If he was being honest, it sort of broke his heart seeing him so helpless. Which is why he guessed he decided to let it all out.

“Are we that weird?” Iwaizumi jumped a bit when he said it, sitting up straighter, clearly trying to hide the relief that spiked through him.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean how close we are, how synced we are, how we practically mind read each other sometimes? Is it that strange?”

Oikawa’s eyes started to burn, but he willed the tears back as he stared at the foot of their bed. He could feel the gears moving in Iwaizumi’s head, probably trying to appropriately access the situation. Maybe he caught him off guard too?

This was a question they never really asked themselves; what they were to each other. What their actions meant. It was undefined territory, a place they wandered together without a second thought.

He couldn’t keep it in any longer as he whispered, “Have we actually been dating this whole time?”

A silence fell over them and he steeled himself to look up between his hair at Iwaizumi. The warmth behind his eyes made him gasp a bit. Iwaizumi shook his head and let out a sigh, a small smile graced his lips as he reached out to brush the hair out of his face so he could meet his eyes better.

“Listen Tooru. Best friend, boyfriend, whatever, I don’t care what we call ourselves because I know what you mean to me. You’re my partner, the person I can rely on no matter what. So whether that means we’re dating or whatever else I don’t care as long as you’re in my life.”

Oikawa bit his lip, eyes moving all over his face. He never understood how he made him feel so small but powerful at the same time. Maybe this was the type of love people always searched for?

“… Do you love me?” Iwaizumi broke out into an enormous smile, something so large and bright and he couldn’t look away.

“Oh my gosh how could I not? Tooru of course I love you. I’ve known you for so long you’re practically a part of me. I know I don’t say it enough, but no matter what we call each other never forget that I will always love you, okay?”

It wasn’t until Iwaizumi brushed away a tear that he realized he was crying. The realization only made him open up more as he reached out, desperate to be immersed in all that he was.

Through choked sobs he tried to form words, to reciprocate all the same feelings, but Iwaizumi only stroked his hair, calmly shushing him.

“Shh it’s okay, I know you do too. You’re so honest with your actions Tooru. You’re so ambitious, you’re the type to never let anything stop you. I could never bring myself to clip your wings, but I know you love me because you always come back.”

Oikawa let out another sob at how lucky he felt. His whole life he played around, searching for this love story he’s seen in media when in actuality he was already living it. The kind of love that’s beyond one night passions or quick infatuations. The kind of love that lasts and sustains you for years. He supposed he never noticed it because he always had it. Always present and reassuring through all his ups and downs.

He gripped Iwaizumi tighter, trying to relay all these thoughts to him. No more ignorance, no more distractions form the truth. He had already found his love story and what else could he do but want to give him everything and more. This person who somehow made him feel invincible, he surely deserved the world and more.

Iwaizumi brought their foreheads together. He knew his face looked ugly from crying but Iwaizumi only had warmth in his expression. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long…” Iwaizumi only shook his head.

“There wasn’t any time limit. You needed your freedom to grow into who you are, you don’t need to apologize for that.”

Oikawa clenched his jaw at how unbelievably perfect he was. Already finding that warm, familiar comfort between them. He shoved his face into the corner of his neck to hide his blush.

“Just shut up, and hold me.” His voice held no real malice and even wobbled from crying. Iwaizumi let out a large laugh as he did as he said, holding them until sleep overcame them.

A thrill of something new and familiar buzzed under their chests. This territory they always walked on, but this time taking in what was around them. Identifying things for what they are and acknowledging the value between this rare bond they shared.

The feeling settled between them. Something beyond just love, something stronger and undefinable but one thing was sure was the overwhelming sense of belonging. Almost as if galaxies stretched between them the closer they held each other. 

At this point he’d believe it, Hajime had always been his entire world anyway.


End file.
